Look at me
by Cleonhart
Summary: Long time no see, coming out with new and better stuff. Give it a try?    Pairing: WonKyu    Rating: PG    Warnings: Fluff and pouty Kyu     Summary: Kyuhyun has been avoiding Siwon and his lover will have none of it.


Heyy, long time no see right?

Yeah, I finally took those really crappy_ things_ that I had on this account off because really they were just embarrassing. I'm putting up this and another fic to kind of tide things over. Considering what I wrote before you guys are probably going to be like "Wtf is this and who he fuck are these people?" If you didn't know I got into the Kpop fandom and am writing about that now. This is one of the many pairings I love. So yeah, please give it a chance and enjoy?

**Pairing:** WonKyu

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Fluff and pouty Kyu~

**Summary:** Kyuhyun has been avoiding Siwon and his lover will have none of it.

* * *

><p>It was after one of their again very successful concerts and for some reason Kyuhyun had been avoiding Siwon. At first the tall male didn't notice until the other had blatantly ignored him when he had called out to him it went like that for a week and Siwon was getting frustrated. Whenever he tried to approach the younger man he would be ignored or waved off and their busy schedule didn't help with him trying to get Kyuhyun alone.<p>

So finally having enough of it Siwon decided to corner Kyuhyun at night when the others were asleep and there was nothing to be used as an excuse to avoid each other.

And that's where we find a scowling Maknae and a frustrated Siwon in the kitchen way past midnight. Siwon had caught Kyuhyun while he was going for an after midnight snack and had promptly trapped him against the counter, arms planted on either side of him, physically stopping him from getting away.

"What do yo want Siwon?" the younger man glared, obviously not liking the position as he tried to push Siwon off. The tall man wouldn't budge and just replied that Kyuhyun knew what he wanted.

Kyuhyun was left speechless, their faces so close that he could feel small puffs of air coming from Siwon's parted lips, the breaths ghosting over his own chapped ones. Kyuhyun hadn't noticed he was staring at Siwon's mouth until the tall man let out a chuckle that sent shivers down the Maknae's spine. He was so immersed in the closeness that he almost jumped when Siwon spoke.

"Why have you been avoiding me lately? And don't say you don't know what I'm talking about because we both know that's a bunch of bull."

Damn, he had been caught. The scowl returned to his face when he remembered the reason why he had been avoiding the broad man. Siwon noted that it looked more like the pout of a child whose favourite toy had been taken away.

"Well? Kyuhyun, do I need to go to Leeteuk hyung to resolve this? Becu-"

"I'm mad at you, because you were getting all touchy feely again with Donghae at the concert alright?" By the end of the confession Kyuhyun was panting slightly, his face coloured a bright red.

There was a long silence before a funny sound came out of Siwon's mouth. It sounded like a cross between a snort and a cough. It happened again. Kyuhyun's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and was about to ask if the other was okay when Siwon broke into a round of giggles that escalated into a full out laugh.

"I-It's not funny!" The younger bristled when Siwon only laughed harder, clutching at his sides. Kyuhyun huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his face still a flame. A couple minutes passed and Siwon had finally calmed down, straightening and whipping a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

"Are you about done?" Kyuhyun's tone showed he was clearly not amused and Siwon sobered up immediately, giving him a warm grin.

"I'm sorry Kyu, but is that what you're upset about? You know he and I are only joking right? There's nothing more between us than friendship."

The affectionate nickname had Kyuhyun's heart beat speed up.

"Remember, you're my favorite dongsaeng. Even though I might not be your favorite hyung." Siwon added, his arms settling loosely around Kyuhyun's waist.

The vocalist said nothing and leaned against the broad chest, hands coming to settle themselves on Siwon's shoulders.

"So no more avoiding me, alright? I missed you.."

Kyuhyun nodded, tipping his head up and letting their eyes meet again. And this time he let himself get lost in the dark pools, his heart swelling with the emotions he found swirling there.

Ever so slowly their lips met in a long but sweet kiss. Siwon's large hands now holding Kyuhyun's waist, while the younger's hands slid up his shoulder and neck to weave in his black cropped locks.

They pulled apart and just stood there holding each other. Just content with the others presence.

"But I swear, if I catch you molesting Donghae on _or_ off stage again the only way you'll be seeing me for the next few months is through the t.v."


End file.
